Caster assemblies are generally well known in the art. Casters are attached to a base or the bottom of an object such as beds, chairs, palettes, wagons, carts and the like, to provide translation of the object along a surface or the ground. When attached to an object, one or more caster assemblies allow the object to be rolled.
In some configurations, the wheel of the caster assembly is fixed in a single orientation relative to the attached object to provide motion in a single forward and backward direction. In other configurations, the caster assembly includes a swivel that allows the caster assembly to rotate about a vertical axis. If all casters attached to the object are of this configuration, the object to which the caster is attached is able to move in a lateral as well as a forward and backward motion. Furthermore, providing all caster assemblies with a swivel feature allows the object to turn quickly with little to no turning radius about any vertical axis. Different configurations are also well known with combinations of fixed and swivel-enabled caster assemblies attached to a single object.
Wheel brake and swivel brake assemblies for casters are also well known and have been provided in a variety of configurations for many years. A wheel brake assembly is used to stop the motion of the wheel such that the wheel is not longer able to rotate about a respective wheel axis. Wheel brake assemblies are often engaged when a user wishes the object to remain in a fixed position. If the caster has a swivel, the object may still be able to rotate about the wheel-braked caster even though the wheel itself is not able to rotate.
Similarly, swivel brake assemblies have been designed to lock a swivel-enabled caster in a fixed orientation such that the caster is unable to swivel about the vertical axis. Swivel brake assemblies are commonly used when a user wishes to translate the object in a fixed direction, such as forward or backwards relative to the object, without having to exert the additional effort to steer. As only the swivel has been affected, the wheel of the caster is still free to rotate about the wheel axis. Furthermore, objects having fixed caster assemblies oriented in the same direction will generally travel in a straight line.
Finally, a combination of wheel brake and swivel brake are known to simultaneous engage a wheel brake and a swivel brake using a single stopping mechanism. With a single action, the user is able to both stop the rotation of the caster's wheel about the wheel axis and stop the rotation of the swivel about the vertical axis. The combination of both a wheel brake and a swivel brake provides the best opportunity to stop any motion of the object. When both the wheel brake and the swivel brake are engaged, the caster assembly behaves as a footing and any motion of the object must overcome the friction between the wheel of the caster assembly and the ground.
While the various types and combinations of wheel and swivel brake assemblies are generally known in the art, each type of device requires a different type of locking mechanism and a separate and distinct engagement mechanism. Furthermore, it may not be possible to incorporate more than one braking mechanism in a single caster, as the space and engagement requirements of an individual braking mechanism may preclude additional breaking mechanisms to be included into the caster.
Accordingly, there is a need for a caster assembly incorporating and engaging a plurality of wheel and brake assemblies, in various combinations, in an easy to use manner. Furthermore, there is a need to provide an indicator to easily identify which type of braking mechanism, if any, is engaged.